Game Update Version History
Version 1.18.4 (Jun 20, 2017) App Store The Land Beyond * NEW LEVELS - A new Orc infested world has been revealed, dare to set foot on it? * NEW CARDS - Three new cards have been added including the Legendary Black Dragon! * NEW STICKERS - Cool new stickers are now available in iMessage! * CRAZY CARD PACK - The biggest and most hard-core card pack ever to exist has been added! User Notes * Fixed Facebook integration bug. * Artillery 2.5x multiplier against Orcs fixed. Version 1.18.3 (May 26, 2017) App Store The Land Beyond * NEW LEVELS - A new Orc infested world has been revealed, dare to set foot on it? * NEW CARDS - Three new cards have been added including the Legendary Black Dragon! * NEW STICKERS - Cool new stickers are now available in iMessage! * CRAZY CARD PACK - The biggest and most hard-core card pack ever to exist has been added! User Notes * Adds the new cards to all expected places (Daily Chest, Fortune Slots, etc.). * Fixes potential crash bug when connecting to Facebook. * Fixes bug where you can use friends in some normal orc levels. Version 1.18.2 (May 25, 2017) App Store The Land Beyond * NEW LEVELS - A new Orc infested world has been revealed, dare to set foot on it? * NEW CARDS - Three new cards have been added including the Legendary Black Dragon! * NEW STICKERS - Cool new stickers are now available in iMessage! * CRAZY CARD PACK - The biggest and most hard-core card pack ever to exist has been added! User Notes * Fixes bug with Crazy Card Pack. Version 1.18.1 (May 23, 2017) App Store The Land Beyond * NEW LEVELS - A new Orc infested world has been revealed, dare to set foot on it? * NEW CARDS - Three new cards have been added including the Legendary Black Dragon! * NEW STICKERS - Cool new stickers are now available in iMessage! * CRAZY CARD PACK - The biggest and most hard-core card pack ever to exist has been added! User Notes * More orc enemies with 12 new levels. * New animated sticker. Version 1.18 (May 23, 2017) App Store The Land Beyond * NEW LEVELS - A new Orc infested world has been revealed, dare to set foot on it? * NEW CARDS - Three new cards have been added including the Legendary Black Dragon! * NEW STICKERS - Cool new stickers are now available in iMessage! * CRAZY CARD PACK - The biggest and most hard-core card pack ever to exist has been added! User Notes * New orc race with 13 new levels. * Three new cards: Artillery, Black Dragon and Javelin Tower. * New Outpost levels Version 1.17.4 (Apr 4, 2017) App Store * Try out the new Fortune Slots for amazing prize! User Notes * Version 1.17.3 (Mar 30, 2017) App Store * Try out the new Fortune Slots for amazing prize! User Notes * Video ads are now the main source of ads, But if there are no ads to show, it'll fall back on those playable ads. * Thunderstorm has a shorter cool down time and has a limited number of casting times. It is no longer on the field +2 seconds per level. Version 1.17.2 (Mar 22, 2017) App Store * Try out the new Fortune Slots for amazing prize! User Notes * Version 1.17.1 (Feb 21, 2017) App Store * Try out the new Fortune Slots for amazing prize! Version 1.17 (Feb 6, 2017) App Store * Try out the new Fortune Slots for amazing prize! Version 1.16.1 (Dec 21, 2016) App Store CHRISTMAS UPDATE * More levels! * New upgrader! Upgrade cards TWICE as fast! * New Legendary Card: Frosthelm * Balance changes. Many cards have been improved! * Missed a day of defending the Outpost? You can now pay off the Ironclad to come back another day! * Minor improvements and bugfixes Version 1.16 (Dec 13, 2016) App Store CHRISTMAS UPDATE * More levels! * New upgrader! Upgrade cards TWICE as fast! * New Legendary Card: Frosthelm * Balance changes. Many cards have been improved! * Missed a day of defending the Outpost? You can now pay off the Ironclad to come back another day! * Minor improvements and bugfixes Version 1.15.5 (Oct 14, 2016) App Store * More of everything! * LEGENDARY CARDS - Even more powerful cards are now available! * CHALLENGES - Replay previous levels and collect medals to get great loot! * NEW LEVELS - A bunch of new levels have been added, can you beat them all? * STICKERS - Cool stickers are now available in iMessage! * BATTLE RECORDING - You can now record and share you epic battles! * SUPER CARD PACK - A new Card Pack is now available that contains 30 cards! Version 1.15.4 (October 14, 2016) App Store * More of everything! * LEGENDARY CARDS - Even more powerful cards are now available! * CHALLENGES - Replay previous levels and collect medals to get great loot! * NEW LEVELS - A bunch of new levels have been added, can you beat them all? * STICKERS - Cool stickers are now available in iMessage! * BATTLE RECORDING - You can now record and share you epic battles! * SUPER CARD PACK - A new Card Pack is now available that contains 30 cards! User Notes * Bug fixes Version 1.15.2 (October 12, 2016) App Store * More of everything! * LEGENDARY CARDS - Even more powerful cards are now available! * CHALLENGES - Replay previous levels and collect medals to get great loot! * NEW LEVELS - A bunch of new levels have been added, can you beat them all? * STICKERS - Cool stickers are now available in iMessage! * BATTLE RECORDING - You can now record and share you epic battles! * SUPER CARD PACK - A new Card Pack is now available that contains 30 cards! User Notes * Stat changes made to IRon (buff) * Guardian of Time now limited to maximum 9 uses in a single play. * Card Pack change in store from "4 common, 3 uncommon, 1 rare" to "8 cards contains at least 1 rare" * Epic Card Pack change in store from "4 common, 3 uncommon, 1 epic" to "10 cards contains at least 1 epic" * Super Card Pack added to store 30 Cards, contains at least 2 epic and 2 rare * Each card pack also has a small chance of containing a Legendary Card * 7 levels added to Sandperch. * Change to Tournaments to limit demotions * Added new maps to Tournament play. * Added new maps to Arena play. Version 1.14 (July 5, 2016) App Store * HOT FIX - We noticed a few little niggles with the last version, so we made sure everything works perfectly now. Version 1.12 (July 4, 2016) App Store * HOT FIX - We noticed a few little niggles with the last version, so we made sure everything works perfectly now. User notes * Version 1.11 (March 1, 2016) * HOT, HOT, HOT! - Loads of all-new lava levels to put a little fire in your belly! Lava lakes, Serpents and even foul Broodmothers await the sting of your sword. * KEEP UP THE GOOD FIGHT - Thank you, brave warriors, for all your feedback, help and support with making our game the best it can be. Version 1.10 (December 11, 2015) App Store * CRAZY CHRISTMAS - A massive 50 brand-new levels in the Temple of the Serpent King and 5 extra bonus lava levels to keep you busy this Christmas. * KILLER CARDS - Even higher-level cards for all your favorite towers and an awesome new epic spell to boost your Battle Deck. * BIG WINS - You can now win epic-level cards from The Outpost, so get stuck in and smash those Crazy Kings! User notes * Version 1.9.2 (November 16, 2015) App Store * PEST CONTROL - We've hunted down and destroyed all the bugs hanging around in our game. Let us know if you see any more. * WHAT'S NEXT? - Thanks so much for all your awesome feedback. Keep it coming to let us know what you want to see next. User notes * Version 1.9.1 (November 2, 2015) App Store * SUPPORT FOR KINGS - Our brand-new support tool lets you get help and give feedback from inside the game. Let us know what you think! * FANS A LOT - The Fan Contest Card is here! Check out the amazing new Cindara, and give your Battle Deck a little fire! * LEVEL UP - Even more levels and quests, as well as a bunch of special offers just waiting for you. Can you snag that elusive Card to perfect your Battle Deck? * TOURNAMENT TERROR - You are not prepared! We've made the tournament mode even more despicably evil than ever, just to keep you on your toes. User Notes * Stat changes made to Snowball Tower (buff), Tesla Tower (nerf), Flare (buff), Cobra (buff), iRon (buff), Boots of Quantum Stride (nerf), Ring of Might (nerf/buff). * Random Card purchase now visible but unavailable in Shop. It was visible while in airplane mode in the previous two updates. Version 1.8 (September 19, 2015) App Store * SMASHING IT - Phew! We finished bashing all the bugs in the game. Let us know if we've missed any though. User Notes * Users can now watch ads to unlock an additional battle card slot when selecting their lineup, and to gain an additional Arena ticket. Version 1.7.5 (September 1, 2015) App Store * WATCH 'N WIN - Grab yourself amazing prizes just for checking out our videos. * EPIC THANKS - Thank you so much for helping us to spot those pesky little bugs. We squashed them all into oblivion with our mighty boots of death! User Notes * - As of Sept 6, users have been unable to find the Videos mentioned in the update notes. Version 1.7.1 (July 29, 2015) App Store * EXPLOSIVE NEW LEVELS – Explore all-new locations such as the Lava Lakes and Boreal Isles. Can you handle the fearsome Fungal Forests of Brym? * CRAZY NEW CREEPS – Step up your skills with over 20 brand-new enemy types, including massive Yeti, slimy Snakes and the evil host of the Broodmother! * HERO HOUR – 5 brave heroes are ready to join your fight, including a healer, a sharpshooter, A snake hunter, and even an epic high-tech bomb-bot. Which is your favourite? * BIGGER BATTLEDECKS – We’ve added 4 awesome new cards, including the raging power of the Totem of Might and the devastating Salamander’s Ring. * GOT SWAG? – You asked, we delivered! Epic cards are now winnable in tournament play. Are you ready for a LOOTSPLOSION!!?? * TAKE IT EASY – Thanks a bunch for your feedback! We’ve made a load of tweaks, including an easier bird world and an even spoooooookier Well of Souls. Keep those reviews coming. * STAT ATTACK – We added a bunch of new stats to the card viewer for all you passionate number crunchers out there. * NOW IN CHINESE AND KOREAN – Awesome new Chinese and Korean translations. Just select your language in the menus. User Notes * Armageddon mana cost decreased from 150 to 100 * Helm of the Valkyrie gives now speed stat (formerly HP) * Added link to Facebook page on the world map (Unholy lands) * Added in this update include Towers: Illuminator Tower, Spells: Flare Heroes: Wolfric (formerly named Wolfie), Holly, iRon, Shelly, Ace, and Cobra. * Wolfric and Holly and appeared on the 'All Cards' screen in an earlier version but have only been reported available in this update. * Added ability to repick Daily Chest reward for an increasing gem cost (36, X, X, etc) * Snowball Tower modified to do 1.5x damage against Serpent-kin. Version 1.6.1 (July 9, 2015) App Store * HOT FIX - We noticed a few little niggles with the last version, so we made sure everything works perfectly now. * Thank you - We're listening to your feedback and made a bunch of changes. We hope you like them, so let us know what you think. * Well of souls User Notes * Version 1.6 (June 25, 2015) App Store * EPIC WIN - Brand-new Cards, including Epics like the Fiery Hero Furnace, the Well of Souls, and the almighty Armageddon Card to annihilate everything! * FORGE NEW FRIENDSHIPS - You can now borrow your friends' Heroes for even more insane Arena Action. * THANKS A BUNCH - With your feedback, we've made a bunch of little tweaks and changes. Keep those reviews coming, and let us know what you want to see next. User Notes * Stealth nerf to Centurion damage and armor * Removed level access links to The Universal Solvent and Abi-Dalzim's Algal Bloom from the Nikadian Badlands. * Added Cards; Heroes Behemoth, Furnace, Blink, Spells; Rally Glyph of Fatigue, Equipment; Slippers of Swiftness Version 1.5.5 (June 8, 2015) App Store * Minor bug fixes User Notes * Version 1.5 (May 18, 2015) App Store * Crazy Kings is now localized to a number of languages, French, German, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, Swedish, Finnish, Norwegian, Portuguese, Turkish, Italian, Dutch, Danish, and Polish. * New Tournament levels and leagues added. As we are launching the game globally your league positions have been adjusted. * Improved device synchronization * New Arena levels added! * The Fairy Council has opened their generous treasure chests, come back and find out what treasures lie within! * New sounds and music * Lots of other improvements! User Notes * Reported removal of Avatar skins palette swap feature Version 1.4.2 (April 30 2015) App Store * YAY! IT'S HERE: DOWNLOAD THE NEW CRAZY KINGS UPDATE NOW! * Device Sync, Play on multiple devices using the same Facebook-login! * Native iPhone 6(+) support. Crazy Kings looks even better on the newest iPhones! * Areana Tickets change reverted. Thanks to your feedback, we've switched back to 3 arena tickets! It's still possible to buy tickets one at a time instead of refilling the tickets fully. * More levels & enemies! The Bird World now comes with 10 more levels to test even the best players! * Bug fixes, level tweaks and more! User Notes * New Sandperch archipelago added south of main continent. Version 1.3.5 (April 2, 2015) App Store * Fixed problem with In-App Purchases where some purchases could fail for some users. If you encounter any issues please contact support@mantisshrimp.net User Notes * Version 1.3 (March 20, 2015) App Store * Login with Facebook to get a free Volcano Tower! * Tournaments! Compete in weekly tournaments for awesome rewards! * New levels added, fight your way to the top of King Carrion's tower! * New cards added, like the Mana Tower that helps you gather mana, or the Volcano Tower that has an awesome fire rate, and lots more! * Lots of new quests added! * New Enemies added! * Improved loading times. * New and improved view of your card collection (you can now get a sneak peek of what's available) User Notes * Second card view screen accessible from the icon in the top left hand corner. * New cards included Holly, Wolfie, Oni, Valorius, Haunt, * Though visible from the new 'All Cards' screen Holly and Wolfie were not available until version 1.7 Version 1.2.1 (February 3, 2015) App Store * new powerful cards added! * Now with more levels: Defeat the Champion of the Birds and the Crazy Bird King. * New cutscenes that take the story further! * YOur Avatar and Heroes now auto-engage against ranged units that are attacking you. * User interface improvements, tooltips for many of the in-game attribute icons. * Brand new look and feel to the King Towers. * Lots of improvements based on your feedback, thanks for helping us make the game better! User Notes * Handover of publishing from Mantisshrimp to Wooga (Needs confirmation) * Tooltips describe things like the damage split for Umbra * New cards included Bolas tower, Poison tower, Sniper tower (confirm), Mortar tower (confirm), Spells; Totem of Might Version 1.1.1 (January 12, 2015) App Store * Fight together with your friends or a random avatar to help you against the Crazy Kings User Notes * Two random avatars mentioned include one with common gear at half player level (25 gems), and one with Uncommon equipment at hero level (50 gems). Version 1.1 (January 8, 2015) App Store * Quests added, complete quests and earn great rewards! * Fast forward levels, whenever you feel that you want to quicken the pace of the game you can enable the fast forward mode for some quick action. * Brand new cards added * Lots of new levels added, can you complete them all? * Lots of level balancing based on your feedback! User Notes * Version 1.0.6 (December 4, 2014) App Store * Minor bug fixes. User Notes * Version 1.0.5 (November 21, 2014) App Store * Improved Friend support when lending your friends Avatar in Tower battles. * Improved visualization showing you when a card is ready for use * Fixed bug with background audio playback, now you can continue to play your favourite iTunes songs in the background. User Notes * Version 1.0.4 (November 14, 2014) App Store * We have now over 300 levels including a new type of enemy with a dozen different evil minions to defeat! * Play with friends: Compare your avatar with theirs or even borrow your friends avatar to defeat the evil Crazy Kings in the Tower levels! * More towers, more cards, more upgrades! * You can now view scout reports for Arena Battles to better help you prepare for them! * Lots of improvements to make the map look even more awesome and beautiful! * Bug fixes and performance improvements! User Notes * Slime faction added Version 1.0.2 (October 27, 2014) App Store * (History unavailable) User Notes * First public release Category:Browse